Europa
Pantheon: Greek Title: Europe Alignment: Neutral - Good Fate Lore A Princess that appears in ancient Greek Mythology. Known for her status as a consort that wed Zeus. Born between the union of the Phoenician King Agenor and Telephassa the wife of Agenor. Though at times she has been said to be the daughter of Agenor’s son Phoinix, this does not change the undeniable fact that she was born as a Princess. Europa carries with her three gifts that were presented to her by Zeus. Those three gifts are, the Bronze Giant Talos, Laelaps the hunting dog, and a javelin true to its aim. Following her death and deification, she came to be in the form of a girl riding on the back of a pure-white bull, Taurus of the Zodiac. According to one tale, Europe’s name is said to have found its origin within her name. Height/Weight: 155 cm, 44 kg Source: Greek mythology Origin: Europe Her conscience is stronger as an excellent mother than as a divine consort, so it seems she recognizes European Heroic Spirits from later eras as her "grandchildren" and "great-grandchildren". A bubbly and merciful Princess. One who is relaxed and easy-going. Not worrying about the small things while being open-hearted in nature. If you were to come across her, you would see her in one of the three following states, kindly smiling away, being bubbly, or half-asleep.　Not flinching when divine beasts and giants appear in front of her. Not panicking when the chief-god comes to take her away. Should we look this as her being in her own little world? Or as having the most suitable disposition of a consort to the greatest being in existence…? “Does she actually pay any attention to what's going on?” the other goddesses and consorts would say. However, even if such things were to enter her ears, she would just be there with a smile on her face. ○Affection of Chief-God：Ａ＋ Europa was deeply loved by the one at the pinnacle of existences from Greek mythology, Zeus. A skill that carries many blessings of protection. And, at the same time holding the risk of invoking the wrath of Zeus’ wife, the Goddess Hera.　However, Europa doesn’t pay heed to this at all, for her, Hera is an extraordinary goddess that should be respected and loved. ○White Bull of Chief-God：Ｃ Zeus who Europa had the luck to meet, in other words, the White Bull is a divine beast that possesses powerful charm, is the very same Taurus as the one from the Zodiac, those who lay lies upon the bull will be drawn in by its charm. Rather than this actually being a skill of Europa, it is one that envelops the Bull she rides. 『My Dear White Bull』 Rank: B　'Type:' Anti-Army Range: 1 ~ 50 Maximum targets: 100 people Chionis Tauros. Unrestricted activation type Noble Phantasm. Avatar of the Great God Zeus, the White Bull…. a Noble Phantasm that greatly resembles it, anyway. Gifted by Zeus to his beloved Europa in order to protect her, at first it was in the form of her hunting dog Laelaps, but due to her saying “Maybe, it would be nice for you to be the same form as my husband when I met him. He was really cute and the perfect pillow.” the form changed from her dog to that of the white bull. Always guarding Europa who rides on its back. Able to travel in a variety of places except for on top of the ocean. This is the reason Europa appeared as a Rider. Provided its true name is released, it will be able to valiantly run through enemy armies or wherever needed. However, in this story the true name hasn’t been brought to light. Furthermore, the skill ‘White Bull of Chief-God’ came into being due to this Noble Phantasm. 『Bronze Giant's Ultra-Heavy Mallet』 Rank: A　'Type:' Anti-Army Range: 1 ~ 50　'Maximum targets:' 100 people Sfyrí tou Tálos. One of the Noble Phantasms gifted by the Great God Zeus. An automaton from the Age of Gods. The Bronze Monster Talos. A superweapon constructed by Hephaestus one of the 12 gods of Olympus. With the sole purpose of Europa’s complete and guaranteed protection. With durability that cannot be penetrated without ease by anyone other than the Gods. Originally not a giant, but a monster. Resulting from mixing with the Colossus of Rhodes it gained the ability to take the shape of a giant. Talos automatically detects potential threats and proceeds to eradicate said threats. Upon being angered, its legs and hands become like molten lava. A normal life form will instantly disappear into steam from the immense heat. In times past, Europa would ride on Talos’ shoulders around the Island of Crete having fun. However, due to the heat generated when angered, Talos encountered a lot of problems such as having to let his master down from him in a great rush. One thing in the world Talos has trouble with is a witch named Medea. During the Age of Gods Medea attacked Talos’ heels which are its weak point. From this, the source of its magic power the gods’ blood ‘ichor’ leaked resulting in loss of functionality.